hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
One of a Kind
One of a Kind is the 17th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, Tailor Shop. Mission Information Agent 47 departs the town of Hope, much of which is now engulfed in flames, in a hearse (presumably acquired outside the church where he shot Skurky). He visits Tommy the Tailor, an old friend, whom is also known to have provided his services to the International Contract Agency for quite some time. Tommy identifies him by his footsteps alone, and 47 tells Tommy that he needs a new suit. Indeed, he is dirty and run down, and his suit is in a sorry state. Tommy leads 47 to the back of the store, where he presents him with with a newly tailored suit, complete with white shirt, blood red tie, and gloves. Briefing :"Tailor shop in Little Italy, Chicago belonging to "Tommy the Tailor," long time ICA supplier. Tommy is a friend. :I know my destination; Blackwater Park. The end game is approaching. But first, I need to regain my focus. What I need is a new suit and there is only one place to get it. Tom the Tailor." Objectives *Obtain a new suit Weapons Melee * Book - In the basement, above the desk on a shelf. * Fire Extinguisher - In the utility room in the basement. * Iron - On a shelf in the basement, near the Bird Costume. * Measuring Tape - In the basement, atop the safe. * Metal Pipe - In the utility room in the basement. * Scissors - In the basement, on a table on the right side on some textile rolls. * Statue Bust - On a table between the two chairs in the sitting area, across from the changing room. Disguises * Bird Costume (Hitman: Blood Money reference) * Ice Cream Truck Driver * Hot Sauce Factory Chef * Sewer Worker Trivia * Evidence can be found in the basement, underneath the book. This will provide 47 Instinct, however this is completely pointless, as no points are given and the Instinct meter reset upon starting the next mission. * This level cannot be used in Contracts mode. * This mission is neither assassination nor stealth based, this is also the only level 47 cannot kill anyone. * 47 cannot use Instinct in the Tailor Shop. * In the basement, a bird costume from the Hitman: Blood Money level "The Murder of Crows" is lying in a corner. *Also in the basement, lining the walls, there are several newspaper clippings involving Agent 47 from Blood Money, including the ones seen at the end of the missions. * 47 cannot throw any objects, nor can he attack the tailor in any way, including hand-to-hand combat. * At the beginning, 47 has burns and cuts on his face, but when he acquires the new suit, he is perfectly clean. * Anthony Martinez's mask can be found in the basement, on one of the top shelves - this is a direct reference to the Hitman: Blood Money mission "A Dance with the Devil". This can be picked up if the player is wearing the Hot Sauce Factory Chef costume and wielding the metal pipe. * 47 does not actually need the new suit to complete the mission. If the player collects the Bird costume and the H.C. Andersen book (with a sticky noted list of his bird-related stories), they will be able walk out of the store, and the cutscene will play just as usual. The only difference being a man can be heard laughing hysterically at 47. * There is a newspaper clipping by the Bird costume which displays a man wearing the Hot Sauce Factory Chef costume, Anthony Martinez's mask, and wielding a metal pipe. If the player copies this look with the items and clothing found in the basement, they will be able to walk out of the store, only this time, civilians will be heard screaming. Gallery Tailor_Shop.png|Tailor Shop One_of_a_Kind.png|Agent 47 leaving the tailor shop. Symbol_of_Tommy's_Tailor_Shop.png|Symbol of Tommy Clemenza's tailor shop. Newspaper_clippings.jpg|The newspaper clippings Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions